prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshe Rockett
| birth_place = Normal, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Steve Boz | debut = June 24, 2006 | retired = }} Marshe Rockett (January 5, 1985) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his two-year tenure in Impact Wrestling during 2016-2017. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2006-2016) Rockett was trained by fellow Illinois wrestler Steve Boz and debuted on June 24, 2006 in Windy City Pro Wrestling. In his debut year Rockett wrestled a Three Way match for the WCPW League Championship, losing to the Champion Acid Jaz and match winner Abaddon. Since that time, Rockett spent much of his early years wrestling in the Illinois area. He wrestled for promotions including most notably CHIKARA, Chicago Style Wrestling, GALLI Lucha Libre, Resistance Pro and DREAMWAVE Pro Wrestling. During the course of his time in the independent circuit, Rockett won the RPW Heavyweight Championship, WCPW Lightweight Championship, DREAMWAVE World Championship, and DREAMWAVE Alternative Championship, DREAMWAVE Tag Team Championship and the CSW Heavyweight Championship and CSW Southland Heavyweight Championships. Impact Wrestling (2016-2017) It was announced in 2016, Rockett signed with Impact Wrestling (previously known as Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA)). He made his debut on July 13 of that year at TNA One Night Only: August 2016, where he won a qualifying match to enter the Number One Contendership race for the TNA X-Division Championship, by defeating Mandrews. On July 14, Rockett wrestled in a Seven-Man ladder match for the X-Division Number One Contendership, but lost to Braxton Sutter. On the August 13 edition of TNA Xplosion, Rockett wrestled and lost a match to Eddie Edwards. He then lost a match on the August 14th edition of TNA Xplosion to Baron Dax, followed by a defeat from a match against Basile Baraka. His string of defeats continued with a match against Jessie Godderz during the August 16 TNA Tapings. On the October 3rd edition of Impact Wrestling, Rockett was unsuccessful in his title match against TNA X-Division Champion DJ Z. Afterwards, Rockett finished the month of October 2016 in tag team matches, first on October 3, partnering with The Helms Dynasty (Andrew Everett & Trevor Lee) in a losing Team X Gold tag match against Braxton Sutter, DJ Z & Mandrews. During the October 5th edition of Impact Wrestling Rockett competed in a Team X Gold Three-Corners match, teaming with The Helms Dynasty against Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) & Rockstar Spud and the winning team of Braxton Sutter, DJ Z & Mandrews. On November 1, 2017 Marshe announced on Twitter that he had parted ways with Impact Wrestling. Return to the Independent circuit (2017-present) After his departure from Impact Wrestling, Rockett accepted a booking with Fusion Wrestling Chicago for November 3, where he debuted at Fusion Defining Statement at Acid Jaz as team Da Soul Touchaz in a tag match defeating team Superiority Complex (Roy Flash Gordon & Tony Nas). On the following night, on November 4, Rockett made his debut in Global Professional Wrestling (GPW) where he won the GPW Argus Brewing Royal Title in a battle royal. He also wrestled a singles match at GPW on that date, defeating Jack Moody. On November 11, Rockett debuted at Crash Tested Wrestling (CTW) at CTW All Or Nothing, where he challenged Nick Brubaker for the CTW Heavyweight Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. Rockett returned to Zelo Pro Wrestling on November 12, where he defeated fellow Impact Wrestling alumni Jay Bradley. He returned to Chicago Style Wrestling on November 18 at CSW Heavy Traffic where he defeated Chase Stevens. On November 25, he returned to CTW at CTW Crashgivings where he teamed with The Angel to defeat The ARC (Renee Van Peebles & Willie Richardson). Rockett returned to GPW on January 6, 2018 where he lost the GPW Argus Brewing Royal Title in a GPW battle royal. He also wrestled and defeated Nick Cutler on that same date. Six nights later on January 12, Rockett debuted in Brew City Wrestling (BCW) at Rise To Honor XIV in a match won by Daryck St. Holmes. He returned to Chicago Style Wrestling on January 20 at CSW Kickoff where he defeated CJ Esparza to win the CSW Metra Division Championship. On January 27, Rockett debuted in Berwyn Championship Wrestling at BCW We Need To Get At The Bottom in a match won by Casey Reeves. On February 3, Rockett returned to Global Professional Wrestling, where he teamed with Mitch Blake in a tag match won by Alphie Omega & Jack Moody. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*The M80 *'Teams and stables' :*Da Soul Touchaz *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Mr. M80"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Chicago Style Wrestling / Southland Championship Wrestling' :*CSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CSW Metra Division Championship (2 times) :*CSW Southland Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'DREAMWAVE Wrestling' :*DREAMWAVE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nick Brubaker *'Global Professional Wrestling' :*GPW Argus Brewing Royal Championship (1 time) *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' :*RPW Heavyweight Championship *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Lightweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #411 in PWI's 500 Singles Wrestlers (2014) :*Ranked #413 in PWI's 500 Singles Wrestlers (2015) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Page Category:1985 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Vanguard alumni Category:Tennessee Valley Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:NWA Lucha Chicago alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fusion Wrestling Chicago alumni Category:Global Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Crash Tested Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Berwyn Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni